Superheroes, Fairy Tales, and Halloween Night
by The Bad Hat Hooligan
Summary: Strange things are going on in a small town on Halloween. People are disappearing, and two young heroes must uncover the mystery behind it.
1. Strange People In Costumes

So here we are. My first ever story here on .

I do not own any of the characters who appear in this story. They are all the property of their respective creators at DC Comics. I don't have much money, so suing me will accomplish little beyond bankrupting some poor sap. I'm morally against bankrupting poor saps, especially when **_I_** am that poor sap.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DC Universe:

Super-heroes, Fairy-Tales, and Halloween Night

Part 1: Strange people in costumes.

There are many strange things in the world. Unsolved mysteries and unknown secrets that man still struggles to understand. Among them, is man's love of masks. His tendency to hide his true self behind another persona. Or perhaps, reveal normally unseen aspects of himself through this other persona.

There are primarily two reasons a man would wear a mask:

1) It's Halloween.

2) That man happens to be a superhero.

...

Right. So those are probably (underline)not(underline) the two reasons a man would wear a mask. At best, you could say they are two of the reasons a man would wear a mask. You can't forget bank robbers, actors, Clowns(Not that clown. He's nuts. Stay away from him), people who use beauty masks...

Right. Got off topic. So anyway, there are many reasons to wear a mask, but the first two mentioned are the only ones relevant to the tale that is about to begin.

And funny story, the two biggest players in this tale don't wear masks at all. At least not obvious ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The town of Binderville was nothing special. There was seemingly nothing to set it apart from any other city in the United States. It had it's own schools, its stores; it had it own police station complete with a stern but good natured sherif, and a slightly green deputy.

Friendly down to earth residents, farms, and it's own local traditions.

It had its secrets.

What it did have however; something no other town or city did, was an unequaled love of all Hallows eve. Halloween was well loved in this town, more so than any other holiday barring christmas. There was one reason for this.

Where most people celebrated Halloween for one day, the townsfolk of Binderville decided that one day simply didn't cut it. And thus, they dedicated the last 7 days October to dressing up in whatever costumes they had, and celebrated one of the most enjoyable times of the year. Whether you were young or old; man or woman; no matter what your job was, almost everyone took part. While some didn't dress up for the entire week, there were few people in the city who didn't slap on a Batman costume, or a Spacesuit, or dress up as a Cowboy for at least a day or two.

Through this tradition, this small town(which is still bigger than Smallville in case you were wondering) was well known in many parts of the whole country. Sometimes, people from out of town even showed up to join in on the fun if they had the time. It was all capped off with a huge Halloween carnival. One of the biggest events in this little town. Games, rides, the occasional show. The works.

But, this town had its secrets as well.

It was the final two days of the Carnival, and Halloween. Since it was also coincided with the weekend, this meant that in addition to the locals, numerous tourists had also stopped by to enjoy the festivities. Among them, was one very important out of towner.

Only a handful of people felt the sudden gust of wind, strong enough to blow off hats, and blow up skirts. an even smaller amount of people would wonder what had caused it in the first place. Only one girl knew the answer: She was the cause.

To the people nearby, she was just another tourist. They weren't wrong in a sense, but it was a serious understatement at the same time. For instance, where most people had arrived in Binderville by car, she...well, she had flown. Not by plane, or helicopter, or any other machine; she had simply willed herself off the ground as though gravity meant little to her. And to be fair, it really didn't.

She had many names: here on earth, she was first known as Linda Lee, but eventually became known as Linda Lang(She'd consciously decided not to call herself Linda Lee Lang. That was one L too many for her tastes). On her home planet(yes, we are saying she's an alien. Don't lose focus) she was known as Kara Zor-el. But to many people, she was best known as Supergirl.

Today, in this time and place, she would go by another name. This one wouldn't last long. At best she'd only keep it for a day or two. She had enough names and identities as it was. Why add in more confusion?

Since it was Halloween, she decided to do like the romans. A blue dress, a white pinafore, and black striped stockings. With her natural blonde hair tied back in an Alice band, she couldn't be anyone but Alice in Wonderland. For what she had planned, going incognito was a must, and even on a day such as Halloween, the classic S crest might draw too much attention even if they thought she was just a normal human wearing the costume. She needed to be sure she didn't stand out.

Like all towns, Bindeville had its secrets. In this case, the secret was disappearing people. For reasons she had not quite caught on to yet, this town kept losing people. Residents mainly, but lately, the occasional visitor would vanish like a puff of smoke. It was her cousin Kal-el(in his identity of Clark Kent) who became aware of it. He had become aware of increasing rumors of people disappearing, and with a little bit of research, he eventually found the common link: All the missing people had been to Binderville for its Halloween festivities.

Naturally, it didn't take long for the town to receive frequent visits. Clark Kent got up close and personal on the subject, interviewing the locals, asking all the right questions like the professional he was, while Superman scanned the town from the sky, looking for those microscopic clues that even the most detail oriented detective would miss(don't tell Bruce). Unfortunately, none of his efforts had borne any fruit.

"_It;s not that anyone is lying about the disappearances or anything._" Kal told her sometime later after another investigation of the strange town. "_I could hear the heartbeats of every person I talked to, and no one was hiding anything. It's more like they either don't realize anything is wrong, or they don't care. The people seem to be in a daze when it comes to the missing people. Beyond that, there's nothing odd about the town. If not for the rumors, I might not have even known anything was going on._"

From what information he'd gathered, it wasn't uncommon for people to disappear, but many of them had returned. Clark talked to those people as well, but got nothing out of them. They'd merely claimed they gotten too drunk, or gotten a bit lost, or some other mundane excuse. The returning people were enough to convince the Sheriff that those who stayed gone chose to stay gone. People still looked naturally. For as long as possible, but simply put, they were operating under the assumption that those missing did not want to be found.

Clark didn't buy that however. Something was very wrong in that town, even if the people living there were unaware of it. As it was drawing close to Halloween, when the disappearances always tended to take place, he'd decided it was time for another investigation, but while making preparations, disaster had struck.

The Injustice league... or the Secret society...or the Legion of doom(So many names. Why?) had chosen this time to strike. In a deep space station, they initiated a plan to bombard the earth with Asteroids unless their demands were met. It was a huge threat, even if the plan was rather simplistic. Large army of Super-villains that would require a large army of Super-heroes to combat. Kara was surprised when she realized Clark had swore in anger(a mild swear to be sure, but still not something she heard from him often) at the poor timing. If he missed it now, he might have to wait a whole year before he he had a chance to gather anymore clues. The disappearances always happened around Halloween, and no matter how many times he'd searched the town, he'd failed to find so much as a molecule that seemed out of place. The Halloween Week Carnival was the key. If he wasn't there then, then he feared more people would be added to the list of the missing.

That's when Kara had decided it was time to step in. Kal had done all the researching, so it seemed it was up to her to do the real investigating. Her cousin had been reluctant(He was never going to stop worrying about her. She was glad he cared so much, but it could be really annoying sometimes), but with the situation as it was, and with him about to head off into space, he realized he didn't have much of a choice. The world wouldn't stop moving even if Superman was gone. He ultimately agreed to let Supergirl handle it. It greatly helped that of all the people who would still be on earth that he trusted, Kara was one of the ones he trusted the most.

Which brings us back to the here and now.

"Well, I guess I should get cracking." She started scanning the whole area; X-ray vision; Telescopic vision, and Super-hearing. Every power she could use to investigate, and combined with her Super-speed, she could cover the entire town if need be, so the open lot where the Carnival was taking place would not be an issue.

"If someone so much as sneezes the wrong way, I'll notice it! I have to be alert! I can't miss anything that could be important!" Kal had trained her far too well for her to blow this. If people were disappearing, then it would be up to her to put a stop to it. She continued her initial scans of the Carnival, zooming in on anything that looked suspicious. Peering through walls; hearing every whisper with her ears, and looking out for the first clue that might lead her to the truth. Not a single iota of information, not one single detail would escape her perception.

Kara continued to think that, right up to the point where she walked right into someone coming from the other direction.

"Ow!"

She had no-one to blame but herself. Kal had told her numerous times that seeing and hearing what was going on miles away was useless if she couldn't pay attention to what was going on right in front of her. 4 years on Earth( one spent training, after which the next three had been spent actually being Supergirl) and that was just one lesson she still had trouble catching onto. But there were more important things to consider now.

"My head! Ow!" Kara grumbled as she looked at the person she had bumped into; a girl the same age as her. Said girl was against all logic, still conscious. As for Kara herself, her head hurt, and the collision had actually knocked her over. That did not compute. It may not have been the way she intended, but she had just found her first possible clue.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The other girl's costume was unmistakable. The blue Gingham dress, with her hair tied in twin ponytails, and the shoes, which were silver as opposed to red(obviously a book fan). This girl could be no one else but Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz.

So Dorothy had literally run into Alice. Kara never heard of Rao having a sense of humor, but life was like that apparently.

"You okay?" Kara asked as she rose to her feet. She didn't have to act like her head was still ringing, because it was. She extended a hand to help "Dorothy"stand up.

"Yeah. My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." She took "Alice's" hand and got to her feet as well. Kara noticed the other girl was eyeing her, as though she was trying to figure out something just like Kara herself was.

'_Right. If she's suspicious of me too, then something is definitely up._' It was time to cut to the chase. Dorothy must have been thinking the same thing, but what happened next is not something Kara expected.

"You should just use your X-ray vision."

Supergirl blinked. "What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard that right, even with Super -hearing.

"I already know you're Supergirl." Dorothy said, matter of factly. "Just use your X-ray vision, and you'll know who I am." She spoke in hushed tones, clearly wanting to avoid anyone eaves dropping on them.

Kara continued to stare at her dumbfoundedly for a moment or two, before regaining her senses. '_Well, I was going to do that anyway, so why not?_' Plus, there was something about this girl that told her there was no threat. With that in mind, she used her X-ray vision to see just who or what this girl was.

..."What?"

She couldn't help but blink again. What she had seen under the girl's costume was unmistakable. Another costume, one she had seen before, even if she didn't know the wearer personally.

"Captain Marvel?!" Supergirl uttered.

"Mary Marvel actually." The Brunette shrugged. " I wanted to be Captain Marvel, but apparently people found it confusing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is the end of the first story. Reviews and any criticisms are welcome. I'll even take flames. At least it means someone is interested, and there's no such thing as bad publicity.

Now is the time where I find out if I'm a Rowling, or a Meyer.


	2. What Little girls are made of

And here's the second part. Had a bit of trouble marking scene breaks, but I've figured something out. I still have a lot to learn about though, but that will happen in time(just to be clear, lower case x's are a change in scene, while Upper case mark the beginning and end of a chapter).

Disclaimer: Still don't own. I already told you guys not to sue me. And I meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Part 2: What Little girls are made of.

The monitors showed every inch of the small town, not that such things were necessary. For now, only one area needed extensive monitoring.

People. So many people. Adults and children; men and women; it didn't really matter. With so many different people all gathered in one place, finding the right subjects was hardly difficult.

For reasons yet to be determined, this town was good for finding the right specimens. So many impressionable youths waiting to be shaped, and bitter adults looking for a new purpose; or trying to forget their troubles while looking for new opportunities; or just someone to vent their rage upon. There was rarely a lack of good choices.

Whatever the reason for such things, it was a opportunity that could not be missed.

No. That would be wasteful

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had started on a message-board: The Off-Topic section of Media-Meanings discussion site. Mary had been the one that discovered it. Not Mary Marvel, but Mary "Freckles" Dudley, niece of the Marvel Family's good friend "Uncle" Dudley(they never did find out his first name), and a good friend of Mary in her own right.

Freckles met a person who lived in Binderville on site, and eventually began chatting with the other person and exchanging e-mails. Not too long after that, the subject of the disappearances was broached.

Unlike the other inhabitants of the town, this person, whoever he or she was, seemed aware of the fact that Binderville might not be completely right. Whatever it was that prevented the other inhabitants from seeing the forest for the trees did not affect Freckle's new friend. Through her, Freckles(and Mary as well)became aware of the mystery.

Then the Injustice League made their move. Right around the time Mary was getting ready to join Billy and Freddy in space(That's just some poor timing. Do they think we just sit around waiting for them to be evil or something) Freckles came to them with regards to Binderville.

Her friend has stopped sending messages, right after claiming she was going to figure out what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...And that was enough to convince me to stay on Earth and check this place out." Mary finished explaining. "Well, that and the fact that all the weirdness only seems to happen around this time of the year."

Supergirl nodded. It wasn't exactly the same as her own story, but the end result was the same. "So then," Kara asked, " why the dorothy costume? And why come as Mary Marvel dressed as Dorothy? I thought you could just say that magic word and change instantly?"

"Oh that?" Mary shrugged. " For the first one, people tell me I look like a young Judy Garland." She was smiling at that one. "And I love the Wizard of Oz!"

"And the second?" Kara asked.

This made Mary frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A burly and none too bright looking thug tossed petite teenage girl in a corner. She was bound and gagged from head to toe.

"Hey boss! Whady'a think this brat was trying to say 'fore we gagged her?" He called out to another slightly(and only -indent-slightly-indent-)more intelligent looking thug.

"Shut it!" The aforementioned boss yelled. "Who cares? It ain't important now!"

'_It's important to me!_' An annoyed Mary thought. This was the sixth time this week she'd been gagged before she could call the lightning.

'_Okay, that's it! I swear whatever I do next, I'm just going to transform into Mary Marvel as soon as possible!_'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's just say the Marvels have a really lame weakness that we never talk about, and this was a work around." Mary grumbled. Supergirl decided she was better off not knowing any more.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason I am, I think there's only one logical course of action right?" Mary stood up from the bench the girls had plopped themselves down on to trade info.

Supergirl immediately understood where the Worlds Mightiest Girl was going with this. "Team up?" She asked as she stood as well.

"Exactly!" Mary was grinning again. "The first official Mary Marvel and Supergirl team up!" She extended a hand, which Kara accepted.

"What? We're not going to hit each other a few times first?" Supergirl had become well aware of some Superhero...traditions, such as fighting first before a team up. She didn't really want to fight Mary, but found herself unable to resist the joke.

"If anyone asks, we can honestly say we bumped heads at first," Mary joked back, "then got down to business!" When she saw the other girl face palm, she laughed. "What? It's technically true!"

"Right. Whatever." Though Kara couldn't help but laugh herself a bit, but then got serious. "So where do we even begin to start? my plan was basically walk around and try to hear or see anything suspicious with X-ray vision and Super-hearing, but I admit that's not much of a plan." Her encounter with Mary made her question if she could really hear if anything happened, but she had no other card to play. She didn't know how the kidnappings happened, who was responsible, or even if they would show up this year. She had no real frame of reference. Kal might have made it work since he was better with his sense, but he wasn't here. She needed to figure something out.

As Supergirl thought things out however, Mary reached into her basket(where any good Dorothy would keep Toto) and pulled out a list.

"Maybe this will help," Mary handed the list to Supergirl.

The blonde examined it for a few moments, eyebrows furrowing. "What is this?"

"This is a list that my mystery contact made." Mary answered. "I don't know how he or she did it, but somehow he or she recorded a list of all the disappearances!"

Kara was impressed. No names were given most of the time, but it did include where people disappeared, and what approximate times it happened.

"With this list, we just have to be at certain places around these times," Mary continued, "and we may just strike gold! We should start with the places where the most disappearances took place; with your senses, if something happens somewhere else, we can still know about it too."

"Sounds like a plan." Kara responded. It was technically two plans, but now she had a more solid direction. "Where do we go first?" She handed the list back to Mary, who was giving a very unnerving smile.

"Drop of Death."

Supergirl wasn't sure is she liked Mary's smile. It wasn't evil or anything(Every other hero she had met said the Marvels probably didn't know how to be evil), but there was still something not nice about it. And Marvels were supposed to be always nice.

"Wow. Somebody is enjoying themselves."

"Of course!" The smile wouldn't leave Mary's face. "Its still Halloween! We'll take down the one responsible, teach them a lesson, and still have time for Trick or Treating later!"

Supergirl shrugged. "Okay, but I don't really see the big deal." This finally got Mary to stop smiling, as she stared at her partner. Kara was caught off guard by the change in demeanor. "What? It's just...we meet people in weird costumes all the time. How is this any different?"

This made the World's Mightiest Girl actually face palm. "Holy Moley! That's just...no... no. We'll clearly have some work to do after we're done here." Mary took kara's hand and dragged her to the first stakeout point. "First things first however."

"Hey! Mary! Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!" Supergirl got the feeling it was going to be a strange night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Donny! Donny!" A young boy called out. He was dressed as a gangster. "Where are you?"

"...I'm Batman."

"What?" The other kid yelled out.

"**I SAID I'M BATMAN!**" Donny appeared from the shadows(well, shadow) dressed up as the aforementioned caped crusader, yelling as loud as possible.

"...Does Batman where Hockey pads?"

"Oh shut up!" Donny yelled again. "Man, you are annoying!" He stalked off, still grumbling.

"Right. I'm the annoying one. Least I don't say I'm Batman every 3 seconds."

He stalked around the Haunted house they'd decided to explore, better known as Heck home(Really? couldn't bring themselves to say 'Hell'). It wasn't bad, but there wasn't really anything of interest here. He'd seen scarier movies(like when he watched 'The Legend Of Chun Li' last week; he still flinched at pictures of Kristin Kruek). It was especially disappointing since Binderville was supposed to have such an awesome Halloween celebration.

"I guess they can't all be winners." He turned towards where he saw his 'friend' walk off to. "This place sucks! Let's go Donny!" There was only silence. "Dude! Seriously! Let's go!" He looked around, but saw no sign of his friend. It wouldn't have bothered him if not for the fact that the entrance was in the opposite direction Donny has stormed off in. There was no place for him to hide and sneak by(and Donny was about as stealthy as semi truck) so it was unlikely he's slipped by.

"C'mon man! Quit trying to scare me!" Still no answer. A feeling of dread washed over him, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself this was nothing more than a bad joke.

"Donny! Donny!" His voice got meeker as he found no trace of his friend.

"...Batman?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's part two. I came up with this idea years ago, back during the time when Supergirl came back(but before Sterling Gates took over). These two have a surprising lack of team ups compared to Captain Marvel and Superman, so I wanted to tackle my own take on it.

Remember to review. It would be appreciated.


	3. A Wicked Queen appears

Well, my cunning plan to have this posted before Halloween has gone up in smoke. -_- But I'm about halfway through, and I'm still glad to have done it in the first place, so the show goes on.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. There. All disclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Part 3: A Wicked Queen appears.

It had happened 4 years ago.

A pod appeared in Earth orbit. Not just any pod however; when the Man of Steel used the Computers in the Fortress of Solitude to scan it, he quickly realized said pod was Kryptonian in design.

Needless to say, no seconds were wasted when he went into space to retrieve it. What he found changed his life forever. He found her:

Kara Zor-El.

How do you tell a teenage girl that everything she knew was gone? That she is one of two survivors of a once prosperous world?

Simply answer: You don't. Superman never had to find out, because she was the one with news for him.

She revealed their connection: that she was his cousin, and that while Krypton was gone, a small contingent still lived due to her father, Zor-El.

The brother of Jor-El, Kal-El's father, Zor-El became aware of the formers research and realized the accuracy of it. Krypton was in fact doomed. The council, disbelieving Jor-El's claims dismantled nearly all his equipment, and kept him under House arrest in his lab. Jor-El was only able to perform two acts: using his incredible genius to build the pod that would carry his son to Earth, and sending all his data to his brother, who he hoped would be able to save others somehow.

On the second act, Zor-El Succeeded with flying colors. He prepared his own contingency plan: A modified Phantom Zone generator, and shifted the entirety of the Kryptonian city of Argo into the Survival Zone; an adjacent dimension to the Phantom Zone.

In this place, they were similar, but not quite like the Phantom Zone criminals. They still had solid form, but did not need food or water, and did not age. It was not much, but it was a chance for the Kryptonian race to survive. Zor-El's only regret was his inability to save his brother due to the council's stubbornness, and as a result he swore that if he ever got his people out of the Survival Zone, finding Kal-El would be his next action.

However his plans changed when Brainiac arrived. The Coluan super-villain had infiltrated Kryptonian society by using Technopathy to take control of the Supercomputer that ran day to day functions on Krypton. This was all part of it's modus operandus of assimilating all the knowledge of a world, taking a sample of the population, and then destroying it. When he became aware of Krypton's imminent destruction, Brainiac accelerated his plans, taking the city of Kandor and flying the coop so to speak(Ironically, in tracing his actions, Jor-el learned of the planet's destruction himself, meaning Brainiac quite inadvertently saved my Kryptonians).

When the villains learned of Argo, he took the opportunity to add more Kryptonians to his collection to improve his sample of Kryptonian culture. He easily pierced his way into the survival zone and made its inhabitants a part of Kandor. As for Zor-El, he'd been searching for a way to exit the zone himself with through the second part of his plan: a rocket similar to the one his brother created that would allow one person to leave and find help for their people. The Coluans' actions forced him to alter his plans, and Kara was placed in the pod, both as a way to save her life, and in hope of finding the assistance they needed.

Needless to say, Kal-El was in disbelief. There were other survivors of Krypton's destruction; never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined such a thing was possible. All they needed to do was find Brainiac. It would take time, but they (indent)would(indent) him.

As for Kara herself, she wasted no time in acclimating herself to her new abilities and adjusting to her new home. She read every Earth book she could find, in every language; she watched T.V.; she surfed the Internet; anything and everything she could. There was much to learn and she wanted to know everything there was to know about Earth. She just had a natural desire to learn, and she felt that maybe she might even pick up something that could help in saving the inhabitants of Kandor.

When she was learning, she was training to use her powers properly. Kal-El never intended for there to be a Supergirl, but she didn't intend to give him a choice. If she was going to help him take on Brainiac, she would need to be able to use her powers in high pressure situations, and being Supergirl would be a great way to ensure that. Plus she had his strong sense of justice: What was the point in having such power if she didn't use it to help people.

It was flying that she enjoyed the most. Of all the abilities she had been granted by the Earth's yellow sun, flight was the one she made the most use of. Any chance she got, any free time that came along, she took to the sky, dancing among the clouds like young goddess. She loved flying(and really, who could blame her). Nothing beat it. There was no force on this planet or any planet that got her heart pumping more...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**" That is, until she met the Terror Coaster.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Mary yelled at the top of her lungs. She clearly had a warped definition of "great". Kara couldn't really give a reply right away. She was still too busy screaming.

5 minutes later.

"Never again," Supergirl droned as she stumbled off the roller coaster, eyes wide. "Never again."

"Did anyone here disappear?" Mary asked, while trying hard not to laugh at her partner.

"No. Nothing happened, unless you count my heart stopping." Between bouts of abject terror, Supergirl had kept track of everyone who had gotten on the ride with them, and not one person was missing. "Oh, and in case you didn't hear me the first time, NEVER AGAIN!"

Mary sighed. Their plan did not seem to be working. There had been no signs of anyone being taken so far, and they had checked multiple hotspots. All while having Supergirl monitor what they could not see with her super-senses. And yet no luck at all.

"Should we try splitting up? Supergirl's voice brought Mary out of her thoughts.

"No," the brunette responded while shaking her head, "I think it's best if we stay together. Without knowing what we're up against, splitting up may not be wise, even if we cover more ground." Mary had known even before meeting Supergirl that there was a chance of being among the kidnapped herself. It hadn't worried her too much, but she got the feeling that whoever was behind this, that person or persons should not be face alone.

"Alright then." Kara replied. "Then we should head to the next spot," she stopped looking a bit nervous, "No more Roller Coasters." This finally got Mary laughing uncontrollably.

"Not funny." Kara deadpanned.

"But... you can fly..." Despite being unable to hold her laughter, Mary avoided being too loud. After all, they didn't want anyone to hear them. All this would be for nothing if they gave themselves away after all.

As they headed off to the next disappearance hot-spot, they had little idea that things weren't as quiet as they seemed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Status report." The imposing figure entered the room, looming over the second person who'd been sitting down and watching the monitors.

"We've gathered some useful samples this year." A second voice piped up. There was a pause as specific monitors were highlighted, with some showing people who'd already been taken, while others showed those who were still enjoying the carnival, and ripe for the picking. "Usually we can only find on or two subjects who have any potential, but this year has produced a record crop."

"How so?" The standing figure questioned.

"At least 90 subjects, all across different categories. Some of them are quite exceptional as well." Not only that, but we're still collecting more even as we speak. If things continue without interference, we may be looking at at least 200 subjects this year."

"Hmm." The standing one was both impressed and worried. 200 might be a bit too much, but if the subjects were that good, they couldn't miss this opportunity. They might not have another chance.

"Excellent. Continue with your work." The standing one turned to leave.

"Wait." The monitor watched spoke again. "There is one more thing." The monitors all changed, now focused on the disguised Mary Marvel and Supergirl. " These two are peculiar. They've been trying to go under the radar and avoid detection. I suspect we've finally drawn the attention of this world's protectors in spite of our precautions."

"I see." It was inevitable that they'd be noticed. But this... there was possible gain from this. "It's not an issue. We've been preparing for such things." Despite the darkness that permeated the room, it was clear the larger one was smiling. "In fact, we may be able to make this work for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...so it turns out he thought Zephyrus was a girl!"

"How do you mistake a male god for a girl?"

Mary and Supergirl were at the latest hot spot for disappearances, the Ferris Wheel. Not inside on of the cars, as the lines had been too long. Instead they'd just flown to the top and sat on the highest car, observing the whole carnival.

There were still no strange occurrences to report. No one had been taken from what they could tell, even though Kara had been watching and listening almost every moment. This didn't deter either her or Mary however; they would catch a break eventually. So while they passed the time and waited to see if anything happened on the Ferris Wheel, small talk had drifted in an odd direction. Mary began giving a lecture on her power source.

Supergirl should have known it would be an odd conversation when Mary began her tale with "A Wizard did it."

Selene for Grace, with allows Mary to stay calm in even the most harrowing situations, and provides coordinated movements.

Hippolyta for Strength(she really wanted to meet Wonder Woman because of that), provided her with incredible physical might.

Artemis for Skill(It used to be Ariadne, but Artemis made far more sense, being a Goddess of the hunt and all. Hunting does take great skill) which let her all her abilities to their greatest potential, and granted her impressive hand to hand skills.

Zephyrus' Fleetness(though not his girlyness) which bestowed her with flight and speed.

Aphrodite's(After insisting to the the Wizard that she was a better choice than Aurora) Beauty, untarnishable no matter what is thrown at it, and making her as good as invulnerable.

And finally, MInerva's Wisdom. Nothing much to be said there.

"And as such, that's why the Marvel Family is the coolest Superhero Family in existence."

Kara shook her head. "Yeah, I think not. You guys have a worm wearing Coke bottle glasses as a rogue. Nobody can be cool with that one on their plate."

"Mister Mind is a legitimate threat!" Mary countered. "Besides, what about that Mxyzptlk guy?"

"He can warp reality. So he's not lame(even if he is an idiot). Besides you have the Lieutenants Marvels."

"Fine then! You have the Superman Emergency Squad. Tiny doppelgängers are really weird and we everybody knows it!"

As so on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While this...fascinating argument went on, the Halloween Carnival continued. The Tunnel of (twisted)Love was receiving quite a few visitors. It was also one of the few rides not on the list Mary had brought with her.

A young man and his Girlfriend sat in one of the boats, coasting along in the water. They'd come to Binderville to enjoy themselves like everyone else(except the Superheroes), but...

"Honey, do you think we made a mistake with our costumes?" The girl, dressed as She-Ra asked. She looked over at her Boyfriend, who was currently garbed as He-Man.

"...Yeah... a little more thought might have been prudent." He shook his head. At least they hadn't used their first option: Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. "But enough about that. There's something I want to give to you." Needless to say, this made his girlfriend very excited.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PROPOSING?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She couldn't contain her excitement and squealed in delight...

...only for those squeals to turn into screams of fear when a strange portal opened up in front of them...

...And then nothing. It was so quick, no-one would have caught it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoppy the Marvel Bunny and Talky Tawny."

"The Super-pets. All of them, even the Monkey."

Before Supergirl could make a rebuttal, her head whipped to the left. Mary was surprise for a moment, but quickly caught on. The Ferris wheel car they were sitting on shook as it took off.

"Gah! Ice Cream in my eye! Ice Cream in my eye! What the hell?!"

They may have shook it a bit too much for the poor sap actually inside the car.

"Is this the place?" Mary asked once they had come to a stop.

"Yeah. Someone screamed here." Supergirl answered. She had caught tiny bits of the conversation, and been mostly uninterested until the girl started squealing. It had changed from uncontained glee to utter fear in a moment, but then it just...

It just stopped. It's like all the sound was drowned out. "I have a bad feeling about this." Supergirl whispered. "It's like something just pulled all the noise out of the area. It was just drowned out by something, but I can't figure out what." That wasn't the only thing. There was a-lot of lead lining the walls. She couldn't see in.

"This place isn't on my list either" Mary added. Had they been checking the wrong places this whole time? How many had been taken while they were in the wrong spots?

They ignored the looks people gave them(along with one or two people saying they had nothing to be ashamed of) as they took their seats on the last boat.

"Keep you eyes open for anything suspicious." Mary commented. "Ears too."

Kara only nodded. Although from the looks of things, it might not be what she would hear, but what she would not hear that acted as a warning. She watched for whatever it was that drowned out the earlier sound of screaming. For a while it seemed like nothing would happen. They had been too late again.

Then... well it was hard to describe what happened next. There was silence. Complete silence. Supergirl, who was used to being able to hear a pin drop two continents away, realized that she could no longer hear (underline)anything(underline); not the sound of running water, or the boat creaking, or even something as simple as her own breathing.

She turned to Mary, and noticed her partner had closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, but no noise came out. Mary stopped, and Kara shrugged, indicating she'd not heard a single thing. Now Supergirl was definitely sure she knew why it seemed like the sound of that girl screaming had cut off before.

That wasn't the end of it however. Then they saw it. A flash of light.

A portal. Its shape and pattern were immediately recognizable.

A Boom Tube.

They were pulled in with little fan-fare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE?!"

"**DAMMITYOUCANTDOTHISTOMEMYBOY FRIENDJUSTPROPOSED!**"

"I'm Batman."

A cacophony of voices rang out; some were frightened, some were angry, a few wondered if this was an elaborate Halloween prank. And one guy was Batman.

Among all that emotion, suddenly, Dorothy Gale and Alice Liddell appeared, landing in a pile of limbs right in the middle of all those people.

"HEY! I THINK ...oh. I can hear myself again!" Supergirl quickly realized the sound had returned.

"You two alright?" A boy in Samurai armor and another person, slightly older and dressed a a cop helped them to their feet.

"Yes, we're just fine." As she answered, Mary examined the area they were in. They clearly weren't in the Tunnel of Love anymore. In fact considering they have travelled by Boom Tube, it was likely they weren't even on Earth anymore. Boom Tubes meant the New gods, and to be more precise...

"Hello Children!" A new voice cut through all the chatter and drew everyone's attention. A large and imposing figure stood high above the captured fair goers, looking down on them from a balcony. It was a woman; old, decrepit, and looking like the illegitimate love child of a troll and an ogre. She wore strange body armor on her body, and a smile on her face. Well, more like a mockery of a smile. It looked like she was trying to come off as warm and motherly, and failing. There was no goodness in this woman.

Despite this, she still deemed to call herself Granny Goodness: The Nanny from Hell, or to be exact Apokalips. The place Hell wishes it could be.

Only two people among all those gathered in the large alcove understood just how bad things had gotten.

"Holy Moley."

"Great Rao."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm enjoying this. Sharing my tales with the world. Whether it's something the world cares about is another story, but I still gotta try. Eventually, you must put yourself out there. Until the next chapter. Read and review...sometime in this century if possible.

...It'd be nice. I'll even give you a cookie. (Note: There will not be any cookies).


	4. Curiously Not in Kansas Anymore

Almost forgot the pre chapter commentary.

...um...hooray for Obama...yeah. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 4: Curiously not in Kansas anymore

Bad.

Very Bad.

Things had gone very bad.

Boom Tubes, and Granny Goodness. They were on Apokalips. That was bad. Granny was here, but they could end up facing anyone from Kalibak, to the Female Furies, to...

Darkseid.

...bad.

"My dear sweet children!" Granny continued in that faux motherly tone, carrying all the warmth of an icy tundra. "Today is a splendid day!"

"Do we have a plan?" Kara asked worriedly. They would have to find a way to beat an entire planet of space gods. It was even less fun than it sounded.

She'd still do it. She was a hero and that's what they did, but it wouldn't be easy.

"Right now, we listen." Mary responded. "She doesn't seem to know we're here, so we wait for the right moment, then we strike!"

"... for you, my precious ones, have been chosen for a great honor..." Granny droned on while the girls figured out their next step. "...due to possessing special talents that make you unique among the rabble that is humanity!"

"Special abilities?" Both Mary and Supergirl parroted Granny's words. Then Mary's eyes widened in realization.

"Meta-Humans," she murmured. Kara looked at her in surprise and Mary continued. "That must be it! I bet every single person here is a latent Meta-human!"

"Of course! That's why they are being taken in the first place!" Supergirl caught onto Mary's line of thought quickly. "If their searching for Earth recruits, then there would be no better place to look than the meta-human population!" With the technology the New Gods possessed, finding those with latent Meta-genes would be incredibly easy. if Mary was right about everyone here being a latent Meta-Human, then the proof was right in front of them.

"...these dormant powers, under my loving care, will be awakened, nurtured, and tempered." Granny was still yacking away, further cementing the girls hypothesis as to the nature of the kidnappings. "Here on this training planet," that part made the girls blink, but still the old crone went on, "You shall be molded into soldiers, elite warriors, and spies, but you will all serve one purpose: Darkseid! Our great lord and master. And soon to be yours as well. DARKSEID IS ALL!"

"I head training planet!" Mary said.

"It would be hard to miss." Supergirl was thanking every god in existence for that simple statement. They weren't on Apokalips. That was the first good thing she heard out of Granny's mouth. She had once again been using her X-Ray vision to scan the area, but the whole building was lined with Lead(or the Apokaliptan equivalent). "So are we still planning on waiting?"

"Definitely." Mary kept her head low and tried not to draw any attention. " We were all brought here by Boom Tube, and that means one thing."

"A Motherbox." Supergirl responded, and Mary nodded.

"Exactly! So we wait for the right moment, and jump her. Then we'll steal her Motherbox, and use it to send everyone home!"

"And while we do that, we keep everyone as safe as possible." Supergirl liked this plan for the most part, but it was missing something.

"Needs more hitting things." She added.

"Well I don't know how to use a Motherbox. Do you?" Mary asked. Supergirl shook her head. "Well then, we can just beat up Granny and make her tell us."

"Cool." The blonde then scrunched her brow in thought. "Aren't you Marvels supposed to be really nice though?"

"Well...er...We'll only beat her up as much as is necessary." Mary seemed embarrassed at the other girls' question, eliciting a quizzical look from Kara. "What? I can't be nice all the time can I? Why do I always need to be the nice one?"

Despite the situation, Kara found herself giggling. "Alright! Okay! Don't get all pouty on me! I won't tell anyone!" They turned their attention back to Granny's speech...

...And noticed she was looking at them.

Not just in their general direction, but RIGHT at the two of them.

"Eeep!" Mary promptly hid behind Kara.

"Hey! Where's that Grace you were talking about earlier?" Though Kara couldn't blame her. That old harpy had a withering glare, and an even more terrifying smile.

"You try looking... THAT in the eye and staying calm! It's like having a troll look at you because it's decided it wants you for dinner!" To be fair, most people would have done much more than hide behind a convenient meat shield when Granny Goodness gave them the evil eye(or her ''gentle smile'' as Granny called it).

"Now, before we begin," Granny was speaking again, while still looking right at the two of them, "we have two special guests." This made the girls very nervous. There was no-one else Granny could be talking about but them. "They were not among our original list, but even they are welcome here! Now if they would be kind enough to..."

_Tink!_

Granny blinked. So did everyone else in the room. She looked down her left, at the can of soda that had struck her head.

"What the hell is this?!" A new voice rang out among the gathered people, and the crowd parted to reveal a new face. A young man, in his mid teens or early twenties, dressed as a Roman Centurion. "You can't just kidnap people and start talking garbage about being someone else's slave!"

"Yeah!" A girl stepped up next to him, dressed in a Nun's habit. " We won't be turned into slaves for this Dark something guy, so you should just send us back home!"

Mary and Kara winced. They knew what would happen next.

"Hmmm." Granny surveyed the two loudmouths, her eves examining every inch of them. She had not expected any trouble makers this soon (outside of the two stow aways that is). "That's a shame."

No-one saw her press any button, or give any command, but she must have done something, because with little warning, the air with filled with a sudden shrieking. The ceiling opened up, and several dozen new figures revealed themselves:

Parademons. Armored and vaguely humanoid, but seeming to lack anything higher functions besides feral rage if the inarticulate sound they made were any indication. They had once been the lowest of the residents of Apokalips, but even that had been stripped from them, leaving only loyal minions to Darkseid.

Not that the assembled masses were aware of that. All they saw were freaky looking flying guys. The Parademons surrounded the two upstarts, weapons trained on them.

"We can't have discipline problems this early in the class now can we?" The old Harpy's smile was jagged and cruel, like a crudely formed knife. "All of you should see this. You need to learn..."

As one, the Parademons charged their weapons.

"...Why it's not nice to disobey Granny!"

And as one they fired.

Well that was the plan. What really happened, is that in one unified voice, they all grunted in confusion as they realized their weapons were gone.

They weren't the only ones. The two would be executed were surprised(a happy kind of surprised. You don't complain when the freaky flying guys about to shoot you suddenly have no guns); the rest of the carnival goers were somewhat confused as well.

Only Granny Goodness, along with Supergirl and Mary Marvel avoided any confusion about what had happened. The former because she had been expecting something like this. As for the latter; well they were the ones who had taken the weapons in the first place, and now all eyes were on them as they hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Sorry!" Supergirl spoke sheepishly. She had been the first one to act, snatching half the weapons out of the demons hands before Mary joined her. She casually used her heat vision to melt the guns a moment later.

"No. That would have happened any way." Mary replied. she been seconds away from moving herself, Supergirl was just a bit faster. She turned the weapons in her hands into so much scrap metal, bending and folding them like paper, and then leveled a harsh glare at Granny Goodness(which wasn't all that harsh. It was a well known fact the Marvel family was lacking in mean bones).

"You are...a very...very mean person!" Kara couldn't help but facepalm at Mary's comment. Apparently, witty banter and insults were not among the female Marvel's power set.

"Why thank you!" Granny did not seem to see it as an insult however, grinning from ear to ear. "I've always believed that you must be cruel to be kind!" The old bag gestured towards floating girls. "Lets all welcome Supergirl and Mary Marvel children! They were kind enough to finally come out and join us!"

Many in the crowd took this new revelation with a mixture of surprise, hope, and further confusion.

"Supergirl is here!"

"And Mary Marvel too!"

"Does this mean the rest of the Justice League has come?!"

"Yeah! We're saved!"

"Hoohah! Suck on that evil old lady! Suck it!"

"Those are some great dresses."

If Granny was bothered by the resurgence of hope among the crowd(though that last comment was just uncalled for), she did not show any signs of it. Her eyes remained focused on the two Super-heroines.

"This is perfect! It's so nice of the two of you to volunteer. You'll be a much better demonstration of my disciplinary methods that other riff raff!" She briefly cast a glance at the Nun(who was on her knees and apparently spaced out at her near death) and the Centurion(who kept his cool only slightly better, and watched the confrontation between the three with great interest).

"Not today Granny! You'll be sending all these people home, or you'll be answering to us!" Supergirl pointed a single finger at the shriveled New God.

"That's right! There's no way any one here will become an agent of Darkseid!" Mary yelled.

"Well, I suppose we just have to agree to disagree on that." Granny looked down at her minions. "You all know what to do."

With howls of fury, the Parademons took to the sky and charged toward the two girls...

They were knocked right back down seconds later.

"We'll make you guys a deal!" Supergirl spoke with a cocksure smile on her face. "If you surrender right now, you won't have to tell your friends how you were beat by two girls in frilly dresses."

Naturally, the Parademons simply continued their attack.

"I did warn them." Supergirl said while punching a demon in the face.

"I heard." Mary kicked another right in the chest, sending it flying like a rag-doll.

Parademons were strongest when they had large numbers, which they did not in this case. A few dozen were not anywhere near enough for the Worlds Mightiest Girl and the Girl of Steel. Their opponents were faster, and far stronger. Also, one of them had eye lasers. That's just not fair(one unfortunate parademon got some heat vision right in his ass). Though the flying militia of Darkseid did not waver and continued to attack, the two heroes batted them about like Rag-dolls. Two Parademons were slammed into the floor roughly. Another had the grand majority of his teeth punched out. Another still was grabbed by the leg, and swung like a club, being wielded as a weapon against his buddies.

Despite this the Parademons still rose again to attack the two girls. Their Granny expected them to fight, and fight they would. So for the glory of Darkseid, they continued to get their asses whooped.

As for the crowd, they were cheering loudly as the two heroines clobbered the small army. Many of them hoped they could be freed from the potential nightmare they had been tossed into. Others just found it awesome to be able to witness a real live superhero fight right in front of them.

And then there was Granny. She was not worried, not even in the least. And if anyone had been watching her instead of the spectacle that was The Parademons versus Flying Dorothy and Alice, they would have wisely started getting a bit worried.

"Activate the Discipline Ball." That was all Granny had to say.

"Yes Granny." It was the same voice, the same figure who had been watching the monitors earlier. He or She(The Gender was still undetermined) presses a button on the railing of the Balcony Granny had been addressing the crowd from.

With that done, Numerous pieces of the floor, the walls, and the ceiling(which had closed again after all the Parademons came in) began to detach. As the last of the Parademons were beat down, the two would be saviors became aware of the new threat.

Every fibre in Mary's being told her this was not good. "The Parademons were a distraction!"

Supergirl wasted no time, and lashed out with Heat Vision, attempting to turn the panels into Molten slag before they could do whatever it is they were meant to do. But she could not get a bead on her targets; they were unbelievably faster, and that combined with their small size made they hard to tag properly.

Soon, more and more panels filled the area, surrounding both girls. Supergirl continued to try and melt them with Heat Vision, and threw Ice Breath into the mix as well, but her attempts still failed. Slowly but surely, the panels started to interlock and join together, becoming large walls that began to box them in. Mary started pounding on them with her fists, but this too did not seem to do anything, as the girls became encircled, all those panels forming a large globe around them.

Even with their speed, they couldn't escape. It happened too fast. Eventually, they were totally sealed in.

Everyone could still hear pounding from inside the globe.

"You'll have to do better than this you hag!" Supergirl yelled from inside the makeshift prison.

"No. No I don't." Succinct word from Granny, but accurate. The globe began to shrink.

"Gah!"

"Ack!"

With the two heroines still inside, the ''Discipline Ball'' became smaller and smaller. The crowd, still watching the whole thing, had been quiet. Then one person broke through the silence.

"It's going to crush them!" And indeed, it seemed the makeshift prison was at a size where it must have been quite cramped. Many expected to hear the sounds of crushing bones any moment, but it did not come.

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Ah. so they were able to hold it back. Even better!" Upon closer inspection, the ball seemed to be convulsing, as though it was still trying to shrink, but being held back. Granny turned back to the crowd.

"Do you all understand now?! There will be no rescue! No escape! This is your life now! Everything you are, everything you will be... BELONGS TO DARKSEID!"

She looked down at the ball. "And that includes the two of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost through. I hope one day, people will look back on this story and say...

It was adequate.


	5. Not having a Ball

So like I said, I ran a little long on this. I'd originally planned to have it all up by Halloween. You can see how well that went, but no regrets.

I do not own these characters. They belong to DC Comics. Don't sue me please. My weak little heart couldn't take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 5: Not having a ball.

If you asked Kara Zor-el what she had expected to be doing on Halloween, being trapped in a tight space with another girl would not have been the answer.

Oh sure, she had expected something strange to happen. She was Superhero, and strange things were apart of her life now. However, Nothing as specific as the current situation had ever occurred to her. She truly felt like Alice in Wonderland sometimes: like she was in some strange dream, a world not her own, with no logic to anything that happened. A world filled with truly mad people in strange costumes. Sometimes, she even decided to mad with them and dress up herself.

These thoughts, as fascinating as they were, did little to alter the current situation. Currently, she and Mary were crushed together in the ball; Kara could feel Mary's cheek against her own, and if she could see how they awkwardly they were positioned from an outside perspective, she would be sure it was the kind of sight that would have a few people snapping pictures.

The World's mightiest girl and the Girl of Steel did not let the lack of room stop them from using feet and fists to pound on the inside of their prison, trying to smash their way out. At this point in time, it was not succeeding.

"It's hopeless girls!" Granny Goodness, with her shrill voice and crooked smile(not that they could see it, but they could still tell it was there). "This discipline ball was made to punish misbehaving children just like yourselves! It will continue to shrink until it wears down even your impressive strength. You should consider yourselves lucky: most people would have been crushed to a pulp already."

Granny was hardly shocked when the pounding got more intense and frequent. A few dents actually appeared on the outside, but they smoothed themselves out without any action on her part.

"Oh you silly little girls! This ball was made to hold even the likes of Kalibak! The adaptive nano-probes repair any damage made inside or outside!" More information was divulged by Granny to crush their spirits. "In fact, I'd imagine only Lord Darkseid could escape from this prison with ease."

Naturally, the pounding continued.

Granny shook her head. Such naughty girls would need plenty of discipline before they were ready to be properly trained. That, or she would end up killing them. Either way, the Discipline ball would hold them both until she figured out a more long term plan. This opportunity could not be missed.

"NO! We're doomed! Where's Superman?! Or Green Lantern?!" Meanwhile, the kidnapping victims were growing worried. One moment, two heroes were valiantly defending them, the next, those heroes had become victims themselves, and there seemed to be no one else to help.

"Wait everyone!" It was the Nun who'd spoken up earlier. "These two can't be the only ones! Other people, other heroes will come!"

"That's right Granny!" Kara's voice sounded from inside the ball. "Superman knows I was going to be in Binderville, and the same goes for Captain Marvel with Mary! When we don't come back, they'll know something is up and trace it back to you!" This got the crowd murmuring in hopeful tones. The best case scenario was the entire Justice League coming to save them.

Granny never lost that vile grin of hers. It was time to plunge the knife right in the heart of the matter, and cut out their hope.

"And how will they do that when they already have their hands full?" As she spoke, a holographic projection seemed to materialize from Thin air. The first thing everyone(sans the two imprisoned heroines) saw was Superman himself getting blasted in the face by a Lex luther(wearing Powered armor) with a concentrated beam of Kryptonite. All those present gasped in surprise, with obvious exception of Granny, Mary and Supergirl.

"As you can see, your so called heroes have their hands full with other matters!" And indeed, the scene kept changing to show other heroes engaged in battles with different villains at every turn. "Look! The only things they care about are their pointless struggles! They have no clue what is happening here, nor do they care. Once they are finished, they'll leap to the next battle! Would they have sent only two people to save all of you if you're welfare really mattered!"

No-one had a response to that. Whether some were wondering if she was right; if the heroes were too busy to care about what happened in a small town, or they just feared Granny would sick her dogs on them, none dared to refute her. Nobody noticed as Granny pressed a button on the guard rail of the balcony either.

"Well girls, do you have a response to that?" She gestured towards the ball, and everyone waited for an answer. No words came however, as Mary Marvel and Supergirl stayed silent, as though lending credence to Granny's claims.

"See! You must accept the truth!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the ball, Mary and Kara were yelling at the top of their lungs, trying to get the attention of the crowd, but it was all for nothing.

They could no longer hear their own voices.

The same sound muffling technology that hid the use of Boom Tubes was again in effect. Their words would not carry outside of the ball(or inside for that matter). They could still hear Granny and the crowd however.

"Now come along my Children! It's time to begin you're education, for a new life awaits you!"

There was little chance to debate the matter, as the Parademons(still battered from the battle with the two heroes, but also still more than a match for most of the people in the audience) hovered over them, growling and making it clear there would be no room for any argument. Murmurs and groans were all the girls could hear, along with the shuffling and stomping of feet, until everyone had left. Almost.

"You can speak now." Granny's only regret is that they could not see how much joy she took in their situation.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Both girls yelled, not really caring for how cliche the line was. It was factually true to them any way. They'd escape, kick the old woman's butt, and free everyone. Granny decided to start laughing anyway.

"Won't I?" The whole situation was just too wonderful to believe. "I must thank you both for your appearance at such a critical moment; two bright shining heroes arriving to save the day, only to be beaten in front of everyone." Even though they could not see her, they could tell she had her arms spread out dramatically. "Nothing helps the process like stolen hopes. I truly could not have done it without you!"

More pounding from the ball, along with dents that instantly faded as it repaired itself.

"I should also thank Luthor as well," Granny added, "His distraction made this all so easy, though I suspect this will be the last time we recruit impressionable youths like this." Now that both heroes and villains from Earth were involved, it was unlikely they would be scouting among the human population for the foreseeable future.

"You...you helped the Injustice League?" Kara realized.

"Of course!" Granny laughed. "We had to be subtle about it. That man is no fool, but we steered him in the right direction, and his hate of Superman and the Justice League did the rest."

Granny turned to leave, but stopped for a moment. "I truly am grateful! Such fine girls came all the way to me! I bet you shall be wonderful minions..."

"The only way I'd serve Darkseid is through Demonic Possession!"

"Not even if you brainwashed me you crazy hag!"

The defiant cries came from Mary and Supergirl respectively as they doubled their efforts to escape.

"...after some discipline is knocked into you." Granny ignored the angry rants of the two girls and left. It wasn't overconfidence; she had studied their powers, and they would not escape the ball on their own no matter what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The room was empty now, save for the discipline ball and the sounds of fists and feet pounding against metal.

"This isn't working!" Mary grumbled.

"No kidding!" Supergirl replied. "We need a new plan!" She focused her X-ray and Microscopic vision on the surface of the ball.

"This thing is unreal!" Even now, more nanomachines were working overtime to repair even the tiniest micro fractures. Supergirl couldn't help being impressed by the technology despite the situation. That's what happens when science is such a big part of your life, considering both her father and her Uncle's occupations. "It repairing what little damage we managed to do at an incredible pace!"

Mary let that sink in for a moment. "So if we want to get out, we need to damage it faster than it can repair itself?"

"Exactly!" Supergirl replied.

"...I HAVE AN IDEA!" Both girls said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thud! Thud! Thud!

A familiar sound continued to ring out in the empty room...

KRAKOOM!

...along with a new sound.

"SHAZAM!"

KRAKOOOM!

Thud! Thud! THUD!

The magic lightning heeded the call of it's master and crashed down onto the ball, attempting to trigger the transformation. What happened however, is that the bolt of electricity simply struck the Discipline ball that was between it and Mary. The energy was absorbed by the ball time and again, not allowing a single spark to touch either of it's prisoners(fortunately for Supergirl. Magic never really agreed with her).

Mary didn't want to transformer however. She wanted the lightning(which, in a truly nonsensical, but still magical fashion, appeared within the room itself) to strike the ball. It was all part of the girls escape plan.

Inside the ball, it was hot, then cold, then hot again

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"SHAZAM!"

KRAKOOM!

Supergirl blasted a single spot on the ball with heat vision(while making sure to avoid setting her partner's hair on fire)then bombarded that same spot with ice breath. That same general area was being struck by Mary's lightning, and then pounded with both girls fists.

The constant superheating, then supercooling, then application of blunt force; they hoped it would weaken their prison enough to allow them to pry their way out. With all the external and internal factors at work, the nano probes would be working overtime, and hopefully, be overwhelmed.

It seemed to be having some effect. The probes were were certainly struggling to keep up with the heat, the cold, the punching and the lightning, but keep up they did.

"Is this working?" Mary did not want to be trapped any longer.

"At a snails pace." Supergirl answered. This was taking too long. They needed to get out before Granny found them.

Kara continued to watch the probes as they were fried, frozen, smashed, then regenerated. Eventually they had to reach an upper limit, but she and Mary might reach their first. They still had to avoid being crushed, and the ball was continuing to contract. If their efforts didn't start bearing fruit, they would be force to refocus their full efforts on keeping from being mashed into paste.

Just when she was starting to believe there was no hope, everything changed.

"They stopped!"

"What? What stopped?"

"The probes! They've stopped!"

Thud! THUD! **THUD!**

"SHAZAM!"

KRAKOOOM!

They redoubled their efforts, wearing away at the prison. After a while, cracks began appearing in the superstructure. Very visible cracks.

The sounds of thunder and dull pounding gave way to the sounds of wrenching metal. With significant effort, Mary Marvel and Supergirl pried their way out of Granny's supposedly perfect prison.

"...Holey moley."

"If that's a euphemism for 'that really sucked', then agreed."

"Are you two done yet?" Both girls blinked and cast their eyes towards a new voice, that of Granny's mysterious assistant.

"When I went on that message-board, I was hoping for a bit more," The mask was pulled off, revealing a teenaged red headed girl, "but at least someone came."

The girls looked at her.

"Is one of you Freckles?" The Redhead asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just one part left, and my first story will be complete. Expect it in the next few days since it's already written up. And please review sometime this century.

Until next time!


	6. Launching the Counter Attack

And here is the end. My first story on . Hopefully it won't be the last.

Next time, I might even keep to my schedule too.

Let's rock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 6: Launching the Counter-Attack

Granny Goodness was many things. Most of them not fit to be repeated by decent people.

What she thought herself to be was a teacher; a disciplinarian, and a nanny.

The one thing she would never be described as was nice. At least not to all the people she had taken from their homes and brought to this training planet. Naturally, Granny considered herself the kindest and most motherly of all New gods.

She was also plain crazy, so her opinion should be taken with a gallon of salt.

"Soon, very soon," she thought her voice sounded soothing(so it was only slightly less grating as nails on a chalkboard), " we can begin the lessons! You'll thank me when it's all over Children!"

None of the victims seemed all that grateful as they were dragged, pushed, and manhandled by Parademons. But it couldn't be helped as far as Granny saw it. They were so many "new students" this year, and they would need to be categorized; analyzing them to determine what potential power they possessed, then afterwards, initial obedience training(torture if you couldn't guess) before being placed in any number of professions(Parademon foot soldiers, Female furies for the girls, possible spies on earth, etc). This would naturally require more training(yes, that means more torture).

"I'm dreaming." It was a Cowboy, eyes blank and staring off into space. His fragile psyche had snapped in two. "I must be...this c-can't be..." The poor fool got a punch right to the side of the head for his trouble, and a few loose teeth as well. Another captive, the Nun who had spoken out twice before,went to his aid immediately. She glared up at Granny as she helped up the dazed Cowboy.

"You...don't you have any Mercy?!"

"No." Granny answered rather bluntly. "I shot Mercy years ago before it could kill me." That comment raised more than a few eyebrows, but there would be no chance to ask her what the hell she was talking about. At Granny's non verbal command, two Parademons advanced on the trouble makers. Said Parademons were confident that now they could do their job without being beaten by Frilly dress wearing girls.

Too bad about that.

The Parademons never had a chance to raise their weapons before they were, in short order, grabbed by the wrists, and smashed together face to face.

"WHAT?!" Granny could not believe it. Before her, stood the two accursed heroes, Supergirl and Mary Marvel. "You couldn't have escaped! No amount of force could have gotten you out of the ball!"

"Well that's what you get for not staying to make sure!" Supergirl was grinning from ear to ear. "I would expect a God to know better than to not keep an eye on a Death Trap."

"As we were saying before Granny, you will not get away with this!" Mary chimed in, glaring at the old crone. "The two of us will make sure of it!"

"But...H-how...?" That's all the old woman could say. They couldn't have forced their way out. The Nano-probes would have adapted and repaired themselves too fast for such a crude method. "The only way you could have escaped is..."

"...if someone helped them?" Granny's voice jerked to the side, just in time to avoid a blast of laser fire. When she brought her head up again, she saw a familiar face. Her assistant.

"Well guess what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

*Five Minutes earlier.*

Mary and Kara were a little tired from forcing their way out of the Discipline ball, but it would not take long for either girl to catch her breath. That wasn't the most important issue right now.

"Neither of us is Freckles, but I know her." Mary spoke, addressing the Red-headed girl who had helped them escape. "Her uncle is a friend, and she filled me in on what was going on."

"I see." The girl nodded. "My name is Cecilia Shuster. Everyone calls me Cece." She frowned at that, apparently not caring for the nickname. "I'd appreciate if that's the last we hear of that." When both heroines made it clear they understood, she continued. "I had the unfortunate honor of being made into Granny's assistant during this current... culling as she would put it."

"Why would she do that? Why would Granny keep you so close? And why aren't you brainwashed?" Supergirl inquired. If Granny considered this girl important enough to make into her assistant, she must had had big plans. And bending Cece's mind to Darkseid's will would have been the very first thing the old bat would have done.

"The same reason why I wasn't affected by whatever she used to make people clueless about the kidnappings: my power as a metahuman. I'm a psychic. Not a particularly powerful one, but strong enough to resist and mind control or whatever. Granny apparently thought I might be useful and decided to take me under her wing personally. I think she planned to use me to help her take more kids eventually, but for now, she just had me monitoring the carnival, and keeping track of how many people we took."

The two girls listened on as Cece gave them her story. "I tried to pretend to go willingly at first. I figured it was safer than resisting, and that it might give me a chance to come up with a plan, but she..." Cece trailed off while shuddering, and it became clear that Granny had employed her famously twisted brand of discipline.

"Are you okay?" Mary frowned, finding it hard not to worry about the poor girl.

"Yeah." Cece replied after a moment. I'm fine. Whatever attempt at mind control she used, I think it made my powers a little stronger. I still can't read minds or anything cool like that, but I can't be controlled or anything."

So you just kept on pretending until you could find a way to escape?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Cece replied. "I've tried to trip up the old witch's plan whenever I could, but I haven't been able to do much without giving myself away." In the end, the fear that she would be discovered and then truly broken led to her helping Granny far more than she had intended. A fact that was shameful to her. But she'd never stopped looking for some way to send herself and all the other people back home. "But things are different now."

"That's right. We're going to put an end to Granny's little scheme right here and now!" Mary said.

Supergirl put a hand on Cece's shoulder. "Everyone is going home, and that includes you."

"How?" As happy as she was to hear that, Cece found herself curious about the actual mechanics behind whatever plan the girls had. Supergirl simply smiled.

"Why, we'll ask our dear old Granny of course."

"Nicely." Mary added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The Parademons had placed themselves between their master and the two girls that would seek to harm her. As for Granny, she was furious, especially at the realization of the source of the help that Supergirl and Mary Marvel had received.

"NAUGHTY...UNGRATEFUL...DISRESPECTFUL...RAAAAARRRRGHGHGH!" She sounded mad enough to bite through concrete. She looked mad enough to succeed.

"She seemed a mite angry." Supergirl commented dryly.

"Good." Mary did not usually enjoy such things, but in this case, she would make a gleeful exception.

"...No one leaves." The old woman was finally coherent again. She had dropped all pretensions of kindness, and now the tone of menace that had been (just barely) hiding under the surface of every word that came from her mouth seemed to gush forth without anything to hold it back. "You two are far too much trouble! And if I can't use you to promote Darkseid's will, then you'll just have to go! You can still be an example to all the others!"

"Oh yeah?!" Supergirl replied, feeling pretty confident. Only Granny and a bunch of still battered Parademons. Parademons who looked very aware that they were about to get curb-stomped, even if they still stood between the stompers and Granny. Then...she erred.

"You and What Army?" This made every human present wince.

Supergirl seemed confused. "What?"

As for Granny, she pulled out her Motherbox, and pressed a single button. All at once, a large Boom Tube opened, and from it poured more Parademons. A lot more Parademons. Where there had been dozens before, now there were at least 100 or more.

"Hah! An Army of mooks apparently! Is that all you got?" Supergirl snarked again, until she noticed Mary was now glaring at her. "What?"

Granny pointed at the two flying girls. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS MY PRETTIES!" With the order given, the Parademons howled in fury and took to the air to heed her command, surging at the two Super-heroes like wave of death.

"We need to lead these things away from everyone!" Mary shouted, and flew away.

"Got it!" Supergirl didn't hesitate to follow her. Soon the army of Parademons had taken off in pursuit of their prey.

Now Granny was all alone with her victims.

"No one protecting you now is there?" A College student dressed as Dracula declared. Despite being surrounded by so many people, Granny didn't look the least bit frightened.

"Now Children," Granny hefted a rock as large as her head in one hand, "You wouldn't hurt your dear old Granny would you?" She then crushed said rock in her hand, turning it to dust. The crowd hesitated at this show of strength. That old woman was not frail, and suddenly they were unsure if their numbers were enough to help them.

"As a matter of fact..." Granny realized she had forgotten someone, but it was too late. She only had enough time to turn to the sound of the voice before getting an energy blast to the chest, sending her flying back as the crowd parted to avoid being hit by her flying body.

"...yes." Cece, still holding the gun from earlier said. Her only regret was that judging from Granny's pain filled grunts, the gun must have been on a stun setting when she'd fired. Granny likely ducked the first time out of instinct. It didn't matter though. Shooting that old crone still felt good. "That was for (underline)everything(underline) you've done to me! To everyone!" She walked up to the prone old woman, and picked up the Motherbox. Granny had dropped it after getting shot.

"Everyone! With this we can all go home as soon as Supergirl and Mary Marvel return!" The crowd erupted in cheers.

Then they heard laughing. They saw Granny with a cruel smile on her face.

"Such a poor lost girl. Is that what you think?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So you're not ever supposed to say that huh?" Supergirl grabbed demon and punched it in the face, while using her freezing breath to destroy the hover pack of another.

"NO!" Mary grabbed another and began using it as a club to pound another into the ground.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Kara seems a little ashamed. "Sorry. I didn't know that."

The battle with the Parademons had been both easier and more difficult than the first time. Unlike before, they had far more room to maneuver, and there were no innocent bystanders to worry over, but heir enemies were far more numerous as well.

So while it was impossible to miss any Parademons as they were everywhere, that same fact meant they were being swamped, as the Parademons were much more dangerous in large numbers.

5 of the flying fiends let loose with laser fire from their guns. Kara unleashed a full blast of heat vision in retaliation, but this allowed another group of six to surround her.

"SUPERGIRL!" Mary watched as her friend was bombarded with laser fire, and realized a moment too late that she had dropped her guard. She screamed as the same energy struck her as well.

Soon both girls had been pinned down and were being blasted to kingdom come. A few minute passed before the Parademons relented in their assault. They couldn't see anything but smoke rising from the whole their concentrated fire had bored into the ground.

"I...I..." They all heard the voice, even though the form was still obscured by the smoke.

"I sewed this dress myself." Mary's voice seemed calm, but there was definitely a hint of annoyance in it. "It took me three weeks."

The Worlds Mightiest Girl emerged from the smoking crater, her Dorothy costume nothing more than scraps clinging to her body, but now her white Marvel uniform was revealed, undamaged by the attack. Beside her, was Supergirl, who had lost her Alice costume as well, but now bore a white T-shirt with the iconic S-crest, blue miniskirt, and red boots.

"Now you're all going down!" Mary flew up into the thick of the demons, her fist crashing into them. The Foot soldiers howled bloody murder, determined not to let her gain any advantage as they tried to surround her. That was exactly what Mary had wanted.

"**SHAZAM!**" After all, it made it easier to take out scores of them at once. The magic lightning heeded her call and crashed down, striking anything unfortunate enough to be between itself and Mary. It was raining Parademons in moments. The few who had managed to avoid the bolt pulled back, wary of another such attack. This unfortunately left them vulnerable to the other girl.

The Demons found themselves being buffeted by gale force winds as Kara's super-breath scattered them like rag-dolls. She soon followed up with more Heat vision and ice breath once again.

Then on of the creatures bit her on the arm.

"Arrggh!" It was more out of surprise than pain that led to the scream though it did still hurt. Parademons were as strong as her or Mary, but that didn't mean an attack from them couldn't still sting a bit. and with so many of them, it would all start adding up. The other Parademons were emboldened by their brother who managed to get so close and began to move in to capitalize on it. Supergirl would have none of that however, and grabbed the biter, tossing him at the other. She backed up to give herself some room, using more heat vision to cover herself, and backing into Mary in the process. They nearly hit each other before realizing the other was an ally and not an enemy.

"There are still too many!" Mary said. For every three or four they took down, more took their place. And they were relentless and willing to soak up bucket-loads of pain for the sake of their mission.

"We need to take them out all at once! Supergirl replied. "Try the lightning again!" This only made Mary shake her head.

""Their watching for that! They'll just dodge and I end up missing most of them! Not to mention that if it hits me too, I'll be vulnerable!" After all the times she'd warned Billy not to rely on that one trick, she gone and abused it herself.

"Oaky," Supergirl seemed to be lost in thought for a moment as she tried to use her head. They needed something else they could use to take them all out. Just as the Parademons start closing the distance again, she came up with something. It was simple, and a little blunt, but it would work.

"New plan! Link you arms with mine!"

"What?!" Mary was unclear on exactly what Supergirl was planning.

"Trust me!" Supergirl said. Mary realized now was not the time for debate on the matter, and followed Supergirl's advice, linking arms with the kryptonian at the elbows so they were back to back.

"And now?" Mary hoped this plan had a step two.

"And now, SPIN!" With that, both girls began spinning at break neck speeds. The approaching Parademons halted as the two girls became nothing more than a blur of motion.

Soon a large and powerful whirlwind was born of the gale force winds they created, and not long after that, the Parademons were swept up in the two woman maelstrom, tossed and scattered like so much floatsam in a storm. Some were knocked away, and some were drawn in(where they were either hit by debris, slammed into a fellow soldier who had also been pulled in, or kicked or punched in the face by either of the girls). After a few minutes, the sky was again filled with raining Parademons. Eventually, the girls ceased their spinning, and became visible again.

"Good idea right?" Supergirl's tone of voice made it clear she wouldn't expect anything but a yes.

Mary laughed. "Great idea. Now lets get back to everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

When they returned to the crowd, the scene was...contradictory is a good word.

Cece had the motherbox, and a blaster trained on Granny(who was still unable to move that much due to the stun blast she'd taken earlier), but no one seemed all that happy.

"What's wrong?"

Cece turned toward Supergirl as the latter touched down. "Ask her." She pointed at Granny Goodness, who seemed to be bearing a crooked grin once again.

"So I suppose you believe that you can now just return home and everything will be alright?" She cut them off before they could reply. "Well think again!"

"She says that only she can make this thing work. That anyone else who tries will fail." Cece sounded as happy as she looked, and she looked quite unhappy.

"I thought she would say something like that." Mary said. "But I'm sure we can change your mind." She heard Supergirl cracking her knuckles behind her.

"Threatening to torture a defenseless prisoner?" Granny shook her head in disappointment, though she never stopped smiling. "What would your fellow heroes say about such things?" Neither girl let the old woman's taunts phase them.

"Well no matter," Granny continued. "Do you really think anything you could do to me could be worse than the punishment Darkseid would inflict for failure?"

That last part made the girls pause. With his Omega beams, Darkseid could kill and revive his minions over and over again. A feat neither Supergirl or Mary Marvel could match even if they wanted to.

"HAH! I thought as much!" And Granny began to laugh again. "Besides, you would need the spatial coordinates for the dimension that Earth resides in, and you don't know how to get them!" She'd won. They were not on Apokalips, but resided in the same dimension as the hellish planet. It was impossible to reach except by Boom Tube, and that meant returning was unlikely as well, Eventually, someone would learn what was happening here, and then reinforcements would be sent; the Furies, Kalibak, Justifiers. Whatever it took. She'd won. Even if she was punished, such a perfect group of impressionable children would still gain her some favor. As for these two 'heroes', they be cowed to Darkseid's will, or killed to set an example. It no longer mattered to her. She had won. She knew she had. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..!"

"You just lost."

"...HA HA HA ha ha...what?" Right in the middle of her triumphant evil laughter, Granny almost missed Mary's words, but when her mind caught up to her hearing, she paused, baffled. "What...what are you...?"

"If we can't access Earth with the Boom Tube from this dimension, we'll just cross to an adjacent one." It was now Mary's turn to smile.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Granny was still baffled. What was this silly girl blabbering about.

"I'd like to know that as well actually." Supergirl added. "Also, someone get a picture of Granny's face." She pointed at the old woman's slack jawed look of confusion. Numerous camera phones flashed and clicked as many obliged her request.

"I'll show you." Mary turned away from Granny motioning to Cece. "If you would had me that Motherbox please?" Cece did just that, and Mary kept smiling as she held the motherbox in the air.

'_I hope this works_' She activated the Motherbox, and opened a boom tube.

"Foolish girl! Did you not hear what I told you?!" Granny was incredulous at the stupidity of such an act. Opening a Boom tube was worthless, because only Granny knew how to find Earth. Mary was essentially opening a pathway blind, with no clue where it led.

Or so the Shriveled New god thought.

"SHAZAM!" The lightning crashed down once again, and was once again obstructed by something between itself and Mary. In this case, the obstruction was the open Boom Tube.

Everyone, Granny included(and Mary excepted) watched in awe as the two forces seemed to blend and twist as though the lightning was altering the boom tube somehow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Granny screamed in disbelief.

"I changed the route so to speak." Mary answered, and somewhat smugly at that. The boom tube's path had been redirected by the magic lightning, and the other end showed a large stone floating in space.

The Rock of Eternity.

"Okay people! If we step through here, I can get us all back home!" Mary yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers. They really were going to return. It was unbelievable.

"I'm officially retiring from Halloween parties!" One person yelled out. Others gave similar vows as they started to step through the portal.

"Um...is this really okay?" Supergirl whispered as the victims started stepping crossing the threshold between the two planes. "Isn't this place like...your secret base or something?"

"It was the only way for us to get home." Mary replied. Using the lightning to alter the Boom tube path to the Rock of Eternity was the best thing she could think of. If they couldn't go back to their dimension, then just find one they could reach Earth from and go there. "I'm sure the wizard won't mind...I think." She didn't feel too sure, but hopefully he would forgive her. "Well c'mon! We're off to see the Wizard!" Supergirl gave her a sour look.

"Yes. I have been waiting for an opportunity to say that. I can admit it."

"No! No! You can't...!" The high pitch voice reminded them of Granny, who was only now shrugging off the effects of the stun beam, though not enough to do anything more that stand. The old woman couldn't believe it.

"We just did." Supergirl said. She was smiling too now.

"It's been fun! Let's do it again!" Mary added, while clearly not meaning it in the slightest.

"NOOO!" Granny was livid. Darkseid would have her head. All she could do was watch helplessly as the two girl turned to leave through the portal. And then, both stopped...

...and punched her in the face.

"Almost forgot about that." Supergirl said.

"I know! That would have been careless!" Mary agreed.

They then stepped through the portal to join the rest of the kidnap victims. The mystery of Binderville had been solved, a lot of people had been saved, and evil had been punched right in the jaw. All in all, a good night.

"And thus ends the first Supergirl/Mary Marvel team up!"

"You mean the First **Mary Marvel**/Supergirl team up!"

"Nope. I was right the first time!"

"Don't think so!"

"I get top billing because I'm older!"

"Pssh! I've been a hero way longer than you!"

"I'm more popular!"

"What?!"

A strange night too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is that. The point of this story was to do something fun with these two characters, and also indulge my new found fascination with both The Wizard Of Oz and Alice in Wonderland. Granny played the role of both the Wicked Witch and the Red queen/Queen of Hearts, with the Parademons acting as the Flying Monkeys/Card Soldiers. And yes, I know that in the original Alice books, neither the Red queen or the Queen of Hearts were villains, but that's irrelevant.I slipped in a few jokes and references to DC History for both characters throughout the story. See if you can catch them all.

Good night you filthy animals.


End file.
